A New Life
by GoldenDragonKnight
Summary: When Helen Wheels meets a young orphan boy named Jason, she learns that he's having a hard life while living at an orphanage and being raised by a cruel caretaker. Helen decides to take matters into her owns hands... she decides to adopt Jason and take him in as her son. Helen vows to give Jason a great life that he never had in the orphanage.
1. Hard Life

**Hard Life**

While coming home from getting groceries, a plumber named Helen Wheels and half human and half Kineceleran who was sent to get grocers for some reason, but Max Tennyson wouldn't tell her why though.

She thought to her self of the day she had, even the little boy she meant today.

 **1 hour ago:**

In the city of Bellwood, Helen was getting lunch, and today was her 24th birthday. Even though Max sends her to get some groceries, she did suspect that Max and the others were making her a birthday party.

Even though she was getting lunch, there were a few humans still scared of the aliens, but even though Ben Tennyson who saved the entire galaxy there were some humans who accepted aliens into the community.

While eating a burger she gets a phone call and it was from Ben and answers it. "Hey, Ben," Helen said. "Yeah, just eating lunch." Ben continues to talk, Helen looked away for a few seconds while she was still talking. "Yeah, ok I'll get it, bye." She hangs up and saw that her food was gone. "Hey!"

She then see's a little boy holding her food trying to get away. The little boy ran, but due to Helen's speed, he wasn't able to get away from her. She runs up to him, but before the little boy can get away, she grabs his shirt by the back, and he tried to get away, but it was no use. "Sorry little guy no can do, and you're not going anywhere."

The little boy decides to give up and give her back Helen's food. "Here." The boy said and Helen lets him go, she saw that the boy did look hungry Helen went to the cashier and did something. The boy thought he was going to get into trouble, but when Helen came back she was holding a bag of food.

"Here." She gives him the bag.

"Thanks."

The boy then begins to eat now. "Why did you take my food, do you know stealing other people's food is wrong?" She asked

"Sorry, it's just that I don't have any money." The boy explained.

"Ok, but how old are you?"

"4 and a half."

"Ok, but you shouldn't be out here on your own, it's not safe for your age."

"I'm sorry miss."

She puts her hand on his shoulder. "It's fine, and my name is Helen Wheels. What's your name?"

"Jason."

"Nice to meet you Jason, but unfortunately I'm still going to tell your parents what you did."

"I-I have no parents."

Helen looked shocked. "No parents, where do you live?" She asked

"I live in an orphanage."

"Ok. Finish your food, and I'll walk you back there since I can't let you walk back on your own."

Jason then smiles. After a few minutes of finishing his food, he was ready to go back to the orphanage. Helen then takes his hand, and they went back to the orphanage.

When they got to the orphanage, Helen did see that Jason had a frightened look on his face. The door opened up and saw the head of the orphanage, plus she didn't look like a nice lady at all. "Where have you been you little brat?" She asked.

"Sorry, Mrs. Oliver I was just-" He was grabbed by the arm forcefully.

"I don't wanna hear IT! No supper tonight." She pushes him back in the orphanage and looks back at Helen. "And you freak stay away from here or I'll call the cops!"

"Ma'am I was just trying to get him back home that's all," Helen said.

"He doesn't need to be walked home by an alien freak or your friends." She slams the door.

 **Back to Present**

Helen got the groceries and felt sorry for that little boy Jason who's having the hardest life in that orphanage, and with a cruel caretaker. She felt like she should have done something for that poor child, but she doesn't know what to do really.

When she opens the door she saw that her friends pop out and had a big cake, presents, and big sign that say's 'Happy Birthday'. Her friends gave her hugs. They gave her a piece of cake, and she did look happy, but she still wished she did something with Jason and try to talk to Mrs. Oliver without getting yelled at and being judged by her appearance.

While eating her cake, Max did notice that she did look off for some reason. "Is everything ok Helen?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, there's nothing really." She lied.

* * *

 **My first Ben 10 story and I've decided to focus on this story with one of the other characters from the show, and here it is. Ben 10 was such a great show and still is, but I'm not so sure about the newer version really. I still want to work on my other Zootopia stories, and my Kung Fu Panda one, but I just get distracted sometimes, but they're still come around, but I'm not when they're being posted really. Hope you like this new story, please review.**


	2. An Important Decision

**An Important Decision**

Ben, Helen, and Manny were driving back to the movies and they thought it was a terrible movie. Ben turns up the radio and was listening to rock music, and he and Manny were enjoying it.

Helen rolled her eyes and thought that 'boys will be boys'.

While still driving they were next to an elementary school, and Helen saw Jason the boy she meant getting bullied by some bigger kids. "Ben stop the car." She ordered.

"Why?" He asked.

"Just stop it." She ordered again, and Ben did stop the car. Helen ran out to stop those bigger kids from bullying Jason. "HEY! Get off him!"

The bigger kids ran away and Jason slowing got up and had a bad scrape on his leg. "Hey, Jason you're ok?" Helen asked worriedly.

"Yeah." He put his hand on his left leg. "Ow."

"Here, let me put some water on it." She grabs a bottle of water from Ben's car and begins to put it on his leg.

Ben and Manny watch this. "Must be the kid she told us about," Ben said.

"Could be," Manny said.

Helen then finishes cleaning the scrape. "There, all done."

"Thanks, Ms. Helen." She nods and Jason walks away.

"Wait, let me take you home again." She said.

"Really? But Mrs. Oliver doesn't like you."

"Who cares? I'm still taking you back."

Jason then nods. "Ok." Helen then smiles and she takes Jason's hand.

She puts Jason in the car, and she heads in too. "Ben, there's an orphanage not too far from here we gotta take this kid back."

"Is this the kid you were telling us about?" Ben asked, and she nods. "Ok, let's go." Ben then drives.

While driving back, Helen noticed that Jason's face did look sad and frightened. "Get bullied a lot?" Jason nods. "You don't wanna go back to the orphanage do you?"

"No, Mrs. Oliver is always mean to me and she always yells at me everytime I make mistakes," Jason said.

"I'm sorry to hear that little guy," Manny said.

Now they reached the orphanage and Mrs. Oliver was there, and she did look very mad and opened the door, and grabbed Jason's hand forcefully. "That's it you little BRAT no meals for a week, no school, and your be homeschooling here for now on an-" Helen then gets out and runs up in front of her.

"That's ENOUGH! Let him go, your hurting him." She ordered.

"Why? He's nothing but a brat, and look at him he'll never be adopted and he'll never have a family. Besides he would want to adopt him anyway?" She then drags him to the door.

Helen went silent until. "Me." Mrs. Oliver stops before she can open the door, and Ben and Manny's eyes went into shock.

"What did you say?" She asked as she turned around.

"You heard me, I... want... to... adopt... that kid."

Ben and Manny then looked at each other. "You just heard that right?" Ben asked.

"Yes, I did," Manny said.

"You, want to adopt this brat? You can't."

"I can and I will."

"Oh really? We'll see that in court."

"We will." Helen then stares at Mrs. Olvier sternly.

* * *

Now in court, Mrs. Oliver was there and she wanted to make sure that Helen loses and doesn't adopt Jason. But Helen wanted to win so she can adopt Jason and give him a better life that Mrs. Oliver never gave him.

Even Helen's friends were there to support her if she wins. Now she was on the stand. "So you see your honor, all I want is to give Jason a perfect life that Mrs. Oliver never gave him. Look at me, I may be half alien and half human, but I don't care what I am, the only thing is that... Jason needs a good life and he needs a family, and that's all I got to say."

Mrs. Oliver gets up from the seat. "Your honor she's a freak, even her friends an-" The judge hits the gavel on the stand.

"Order!" This caused Mrs. Oliver to stand down.

The judge thought for a moment, and everyone had their fingers crossed. "I can see no harm or reason of a half-alien and half human can't have a human child." He hits the gavel on the stand.

Mrs. Oliver had a shocked look on her face. "That's not fair, she can't raise that kid an-" The judge hits the gavel again.

"Bailiff remove this woman from my court." He ordered, and so the bailiff grabs Mrs. Oliver and walked her out of the courtroom.

Helen's friends cheer and hugged her, and now Jason was her's now.

* * *

Now Jason was getting all of his stuff and was ready to go with his new adoptive mother. The little 4 and a half year old was now already, and Helen was out there ready for him and her friends were there.

They all drove off now and after a long day of hard work Jason yawned and laid his head down on Helen's lap. This caused Helen to smile and stroked his soft brown hair.

They got to Helen's apartment and Jason saw it and liked it. "Thank you, Ms. Helen." He said.

"You're welcome, and call me 'mom' or 'mommy'." She said as she put her hands on his shoulder.

"Really?"

"Of course, we're family now."

Jason then gets tears and hugs his new mother, and Helen hugs her new adoptive son.

* * *

 **Not to worry, this isn't the end of the story and there will be more chapters to come out soon. I don't own Ben 10 or any of the characters, they belong the Cartoon Network, but my OC characters belong to me. Please read and review.**


	3. First Mother's Day

**First Mother's Day**

It has been almost a couple of weeks since Helen adoptive Jason, and things were going pretty well for her and her new son. She just bought him some new clothes, a gaming system, give him a brand new room. Helen's life was going great for her new life, sure the raising a kid thing is hard but she's learning.

Right now on a day before Sunday, Helen's friends Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Manny were there. She asked them for help, lately, around town people have been calling her a freak more due to her adopting Jason, but half of the town thought it was pretty cool that a half alien and half human adopted a human boy. Helen wanted them to bring her an ID Mask so she can look human around town.

Kevin gets an ID Mask out and gives it to Helen. "Ok, are you sure you wanna do this?" He asked.

"Yeah, I mean who cares what people think of you being an alien?" Manny asked.

"I know but I just wanna make sure Jason doesn't get mocked," Helen said.

Ben sights. "Well, if it's for Jason's safety then it's fine with us."

"Thank you."Kevin gives her the ID Mask. Helen takes a deep breath and puts the mask on her face. She felt a little tingly when it was activated, but not too much, now she begins to turn human again. When it was done she had pale skin, with blue eyes, and black hair with blue highlights. "I-I'm human again. I can't believe it now, I can," She looks at her friends. "What?" She see's that her alien clothes are not fitting well with her human form, and they were falling off. "Oh, my." She see's her pants almost fell down, but she caught them just in time.

"Hmm, it seems the ID Mask work, but you may wanna get some new clothes," Kevin said.

Helen felt a little dizzy, but Manny helped her and put her next to the table and onto a chair. "Careful now, the human again thing could be a little drowsy for you."

"Yeah, but I'll give it time an-"

"What's going on?" They saw Jason looking concern. "Who are you?" He asked, and didn't know that his mom.

"It's ok, Jason it's me Mom?" She said. He looked confused and she took off the mask. "It's fine sweetheart it's just something to make me look human."

"Why?"

"Well, your mom just wants to look normal so you won't get fun at by people," Manny explained.

"But, I like Mommy the way she is." He said, and this touches Helen.

"You, you mean that?" Jason nods, and Helen hugs him for it.

"Aww." Gwen thought that was beautiful.

Helen then stops the hug. "What we're doing Jason?" She asked.

"It's a secret for tomorrow." He said.

"That's right, it's Mother's Day I need to get my Mom a card," Ben said and left.

Soon the rest all left too, and in the apartment was just Helen and her son.

 **The Next Day**

Helen was sleeping and when she opened her eyes she saw Jason standing next to her. "Jason, what are you doing up?" She asked.

Jason gives her some handmade cards. "I made these for you Mommy."

Helen takes them and opened them and one them read 'Happy Mommy's Day, I love you.', and another read 'Thank you for adopting me.', and the last one said 'You're the best Mommy.' Helen thought these were really good handmade cards, and after reading them it touched her so much. She wanted to hold back a tear, but she let one go.

Helen got up and puts her son on the bed and hugged him tightly. "Thanks, Jason I love them, and I love you too."

"I love you too Mommy." He hugs her too.

Out of nowhere and without warning Helen begins to give Jason a very good tickle fight. Jason was laughing so loud, Helen even tickled his sides and his feet too.

Right now they had a good breakfast, and got dress and right now the two were going out and they were gonna do some stuff today. Helen puts on her ID Mask, and she becomes human now. "Hope you don't mind Jason, but I rather wear this mask for a little bit."

"Ok."

The two walked out. While walking in the city of Bellwood, some people were staring right at them and mocking Helen, but not Jason. "Hey, freak that costume won't work!" Yelled one of the people.

"Aliens freaks can't raise human children!" Another person yelled too.

"Go back where you came from!"

Jason saw this and held his mom's hand. "Just ignore them, sweetheart." She said.

But when they got to some places there was some human that didn't make fun of Helen, some were actually being nice to her.

"What's it like to be an alien Mom with a human child?" Asked one of the people.

"That's a nice costume."

"This is no costume, I'm wearing a holographic mask that makes me look human." She takes it off and turned into an alien again, and puts it back on and became human again.

People thought it was kind of cool. Helen told them that she's only wearing it because she doesn't want to get mocked that much, mostly she doesn't want her son to get mocked either.

Helen and Jason did stop at clothing department store and got some new clothes for themselves, even Helen got some new human clothes for herself when she wears her ID Mask.

The two even got lunch and later on had some ice cream. The two were having fun, even for Helen and it seems that Jason is changing her life.

Right now the two returned home and Helen took off her ID Mask and became an alien again. She ran back to her room, and changed into her alien clothes, and ran back to Jason.

"Hey, Mommy did you love my cards?" He asked.

"As I said before I do love them and I love you too."

"Thanks, Mommy, Happy Mommy Day." He hugs her and Helen hugs him back.

On the counter, Helen had her first Mother's Day cards on the counter, including pictures of her and Jason.

 **Happy Mother's everyone, I wanted to write this and this story is also dedicated to Nicochan11 who wanted me to write Helen's human form. Once again happy Mother's Day. Please Read and Review.**


	4. Bullying

**Bullying**

While checking on some alien convicts for the Plumbers, Helen also had some other things with Jason too. for the past few days, he's been coming home from school a little upset, but he wouldn't tell her what was wrong. She does cheer him up like taking him out for ice cream and taking him to the movies.

While going on a mission today, Helen asked Manny if he would pick up Jason from school and see what the problem was with Jason, and he accepted it. There were times where Manny acted like a father figure towards Jason and wanted to help him in any way he could.

Manny was parked in the parking lot with some other parents waiting for their children to come out. He heard the bell rang and saw some kids coming out, but he didn't see Jason, but he did see some bigger kids who looked like 5th graders coming out with him and giving him wedgies. This causes Manny to burst out of the car.

"Hey, get off him!" He runs outs. The bullies kept on giving him a wedgie. "Oh, sounds like you kids could use a butt whopping!"

The 5th graders ran. "Later alien freak." One of the boys said.

"Yeah, you better run!" He helps Jason up. "Don't listen to them buddy they're just being stupid."

"Can we go home please?" Jason asked.

"Sure." He said.

They walked back to the car and Jason didn't say another word to Manny. Manny knew that when Helen returns to Earth from a mission he would have to tell her what happened, caused if he didn't they would have their usual fights.

* * *

( **A few hours later** )

Helen returned and Manny told her everything, plus Jason didn't tell her anything about being bullied. Sure she knew he did get bullied by some kids when she wanted to adopt him, but this is different.

Jason was in his room and was laying down until he heard a knock on the door. "Come in." He said.

Helen opened the door and had a very concerned look on her. "Hey, sweetheart how are you?" She asked and came to the bed and sat down.

"Ok, I guess." He said.

Helen sights. "Jason, why didn't you tell me you were getting bullied?" She asked.

Jason cries a little. "People were calling you a freak, and the 5th graders called me a Loser Alien Boy."

"Listen, you're not a loser, you're my son and nothing changes that." Jason then hugs her tight and she returns the hug. "I'll talk to the principal tomorrow and we figure this all out."

"Really?" He asked, and she nods.

"I promise. Come on now I made spaghetti you're favorite."

"YAY!" He ran out of the room with excitement.

* * *

( **Next Day** )

At the principal's office, Helen was there in her human form and wanted to talk about Jason's problem.

Principal Taylor heard the entire thing from Helen about Jason getting bullied and all. "Very well, Ms. Wheels the bullies will get a class detention by the end of the Summer and your son will ok, and we'll make sure of it." He said.

"Thank you." She said and sakes his hand, and gets up from her seat.

"Oh, and Ms. Wheels you can just be alien, I have no problems with your disguise."

"Thanks, but it's been a long time since I was human, and I rather act like a human around Jason."

"I understand, have a nice day." He sakes her hand once again.

From outside of the office Jason was sitting down and Helen comes out and puts her hand around Jason's shoulder.

"It's ok now Jason those boys won't be bothering you for a while now." She said and smiles.

"Thanks, Mommy." He said.

"No problem, besides today was the last day of school for you so now you're on Summer Vacation."

"YAAY!" He jumps with excitement.

Helen giggles.

"Mommy?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like Manny?"

Helen blushed a little. "No offense but I rather not talk about it."

"Ok. Mommy, why did you adopt me?"

"Let's just say... you didn't deserve to be with Mrs. Oliver and you need a family, so here you are now."

Jason smiles and walks off with her.

* * *

 **A new chapter has arrived. The act of bullying is wrong, we all should stop bullying and help all those in need who all been bullied, there's no reason for bullies. So please stop the act of bullying, please. Please read and review, please.**


	5. Happy 5th Birthday

**Happy 5th Birthday**

Helen was setting up a sign up on the wall with Ben, while Gwen was setting up snacks on a table, and Manny was with Jason seeing a movie. Helen was going to make this day very special for Jason, and today was his 5th Birthday. Helen wanted to make sure everything was gonna go according to plan, plus she doesn't want any mistakes.

Even though Jason's cruel caretaker Mrs. Oliver never gave him a proper birthday while living in the orphanage, Helen wanted to do the opposite, and that was to give Jason the greatest birthday of his life.

What can possibly go wrong?

Rook, Alan, and Kevin come in with gifts. Helen comes down from the stool and had a serious look on her face. "What took you three so long? You were supposed to be here 20 minutes ago."

"Sorry, Helen we Rook and I nearly got out of the mall since there was this grandma who put up such a nasty fight trying to get the last Sumo Slammer action figure," Alan explained.

"Yeah, and this girl nearly took-" Before Rook can explain his story Helen took the gifts out of their hands forcefully.

"I don't wanna hear any excuses!" She snapped as she put the gifts on the table with all the rest.

Ben then gets off the stool and comes to his cousin. "Geez, what's her problem?" He asked.

"Ben, Helen wants to make this day special for Jason. Since Mrs. Oliver didn't give a proper birthday while he was living in the orphanage." Gwen said.

"By snapping at Alan, Rook, and Kevin?"

"Yeah. But as I said she-"

"Where's Cooper? He was supposed to bring the soda's and pizza 10 minutes ago." Helen panicked.

"Just like that?" Ben asked as he crosses his arms.

"Yup," Gwen answered back.

Cooper comes into the apartment and just like Kevin, Rook, and Alan she forcefully takes the pizza's and drinks out of Cooper's hands. Before Cooper can explain what happened Helen just put her finger up to him and didn't want to hear his excuses either.

Right now Helen's friends were starting to get worried about her. Sure she wants to make her adoptive son's birthday a special one, but snapping at her friends isn't gonna make things better.

"Helen, there's nothing to worry about, Jason won't mind how you put things for him," Ben said.

"I just want to make this SPECIAl for him! So for once in your life, Ben be SERIOUS!" She snaps even harder now. She looks at the others as they saw shocked in their eyes. "What? Don't tell me how I should put things for my son." She walks away and heads towards the kitchen to see if the cake was all done.

Gwen comes up to Ben. "Sorry, about that Ben."

"It's fine. It's like when we share our birthdays years ago remember?"

"Those were the days."

Helen goes into the kitchen and opens up the oven and takes out the cake. But the minute she saw the cake it was all burned and wasn't good enough. Helen lost her temper and threw the cake on the floor and dashed out of the kitchen and right out the door.

"Helen, what's wrong?" Gwen tried to ask but Helen slammed the door in her face, while the others were still shocked.

Helen walked down the stairs and sat down on a nearest benched. Helen was furious that things weren't going right, but she started to feel guilty for snapping at her friends for making a few mistakes and being late. Helen starts to get tears and puts her hands on her face and begins to cry.

"Mom?" A voice asked. Helen looked and saw it was Jason. "Mom, why are you crying?"

"It's nothing, Jason." She said.

"Helen, I know something is wrong. Come on talk to us." Manny said.

Helen sights. "I wanted to make Jason's birthday very special, but things were going wrong, and I snapped at the others for making mistakes." She gets tears in her eyes even more. "Right now, I'm mad at myself for yelling at them."

Jason comes up to his mom and sits down beside her on the bench, and hugs her. "Mom, I already made a wish last year. I wanted to be with a family, and I got you, that's all I want." He said.

"But, I wanted to make this special for you."

"It's ok, Mom I already had what I wanted, and it's with you." He hugs her.

Helen sheds her last tear and embraces her son too. "Thanks, Jason."

Now the three went back into the apartment where the others were trying to fix their mistakes. "Hey, Helen about our mistakes we just wanted to sa-"

"No, I'm sorry, I was only thinking of making this day special, but instead I went crazy." Her friends were surprised by her saying this. "So, if you wanna go, it's fine."

Gwen comes up to her and embraces her. "All is forgiven."

Now everything was now fixed and was all good now. Sure the cake was all burned but the rest of the food was still good. Jason did get some great stuff. He even blew out the candles off the burned cake. Helen cut the burned cake and give it to everyone, but the moment they took a bite it wasn't that good to eat.

Manny spits it out. "Ok, that's bad."

"What you said," Kevin said.

Ben even puts the plat down. "Not good."

Now after everyone just left Helen picked up everything that was left of the party. "So, had a nice birthday?" She asked.

"Yes, thanks, Mom," Jason said.

"You're welcome." She said.

"Mom, do you think I'm old enough to go on Plumber missions?" He asked with excitement.

"No. Not until your older." She said with a smirk.

"Ah, MAN."

* * *

 **Happy July everyone, and welcome to the new chapter of the story. Now, I'm going to write one where Jason is going to have a huge IQ and where Helen finds her long-lost family. Please read and review, please.**


	6. 5 Year Old Boy Genius

**"5 Year Old Boy Genius"**

Helen had a laundry basket and was picking up her and Jason's clothes. Helen had a long day ahead of her. First she had to clean, second she has to go over some Plumber work, and third, she has to set up an upcoming doctor's appointment for her son soon.

Her son was with Ben having smoothies and seeing a brand new Sumo Slammers movie, while Helen was doing housework, but she wanted to spend time with Jason for the Summer, but there some other things she had to do first.

While picking up some clothes under Jason's bed, she notices something under his sheets, so she decided to take a look. She picked up the mattress and saw some papers, and they were pictures and blueprinted of a telescope but with a bigger and more advanced look, that other telescopes have. "Why does Jason have this?" She asked herself.

She saw some other stuff and saw some inspiration Plumber weapons, but Jason's blueprints had a bracelet on it that can show a holographic weapon a had different weapons on it that any Plumber can use. Helen begins to think that maybe her adopted 5-year-old son has a high IQ.

Jason laters comes in I the apartment a puts his keys on the table. "Hey, Mom I'm home." He walks into the kitchen.

Helen was cleaning dishes. "Hey, sweetheart." She turns off the sink, and she grabs the blueprints. "Hey, Jason what are these?" She asked.

Jason took them from her. "It's just a little hobby of mine. I would love to make experiments sometimes." He said.

"Really and why's that?"

"Back at the orphanage Mrs. Oliver always rips up my drawings, and always mine superhero suits too." He explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Helen then thought of an idea. "Would you like to see the headquarters of the Plumbers?"

"Yeah," Jason said with excitement.

Helen then lifts up Jason into her arms and grabs the rest of his blueprints and she runs out of the front door. Ben was walking back to the parking until Helen passed him with her speed. "Hey, what's the rush?" He asked.

They finally made it to the Plumbers Headquarters, and Helen put her son down and enter her Plumber ID number. "Braise yourself this will make you... well you'll see."

The doors open up and Jason saw the entire base with his own two eyes, and there were tons of humans and aliens working and had some criminals in handcuffs. "Wow."

Helen showed him around the base like the training room, the hanger base room, and also the weapons room, but Jason wasn't allowed to touch any of the weapons at all. Helen then see's her partner Manny. "Helen, what brings you here?" He asked, "And what's Jason doing here?"

"Well, you wouldn't believe what I found in Jason's room today."

"And that is?"

She shows Manny some blueprints to him and Manny was surprised by Jason's work. He couldn't believe that a 5-year-old could have done this, but he knew that look in Helen's eyes.

"Jason, did you do this?" Jason nods. "THis should be showed to Max."

* * *

A while later Manny was showing Max the blueprints while Jason was with Helen and was waiting for an answer.

"Jason, I got to admit your actually smart for your age," Helen said.

"Thanks, mom."

Manny comes back to them. "Well, Max is very impressed by the work and the designs how Jason did this work." He then looks at Jason. "Jason you really should consider of joining the Plumbers."

"Really?"

"Of course, play your cards right, you might end up of joining us someday."

"Then, I'll train hard and I'll be a great Plumber."

"Bet you will buddy," Manny said as he gave Jason a noogie. "Oh, Helen can I talk to you please?

"Sure. Jason go wait over there I'll be there in a few minutes."

Jason nods and walks away while his mom and Manny looked at each other.

"Helen, if your not to busy next week I was wondering if you wanna go out."

Helen gives out a smile. "Sure, I like that."

"Ok, thanks. Oh, the scanners scanned Jason when he entered the base, and he has an IQ of 190."

"That high?"

Helen then stared at Jason and saw that he was still staring at the base and was talking to some other Plumbers, and they were laughing too.

"Well, then I hope that my son could be a fine addition to the Plumbers."

Manny chuckles a little. "Ok, see you soon." He gives her a kiss on the cheek and then walks away.

Helen blushed a little and puts her hand on her cheek where she was kissed. Helen then see's that her son was giving her a look.

"Oh, ho, ho, I knew you like him." He smirks.

"Oh, haha very funny." She gave out an annoyed face.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be a reunited story where Helen finds her long-lost family and all of the years that she missed out. I got some help with Supernova2015 for making Jason a genius, so thanks Supernova 2015. I do plan on putting some romance in this story soon between Helen and Manny. Please read and review, please.**


	7. Reuinted

" **Reunited"**

Helen had her son in her arms and she was running in the city of Bellwood, and she was taking Jason for an appointment with the doctor. Helen heard this doctor was pretty good with adults and children and is well liked by many.

Helen also heard that the doctor's name is Oliver Wheels, and she thought that's a great last name for a doctor, but it wasn't her family. Recently Helen has spent many years trying to search her long-lost family, but she doesn't even remember who they were. Ever since she was given alien genes by Servantis she assumes her memories of her life and her family was erased from her mind, and that goes for Manny and Pierce too.

Helen also had the thought of giving up the search trying to search for family, but due to Jason's encouragement not to give up, it's giving her the strength not to. And Now Helen is still trying to search for her family and can finally be reunited with them at last.

Right now Jason was sitting down on the doctor's table and his mother was sitting down and was waiting for the doctor to come in.

It took a few minutes and the doctor came in with his lab coat. "Greetings, Ms. Wheels, I am Oliver Wheels."

Helen holds out her hand and was about to shake his hand. "Nice to meet you Dr. Whee-" Just then right he touches his hand her eyes glowed and his eyes glowed too, and they both gasped.

Helen's head was beginning to be full of long lost memories of her childhood. Right after that was done Helen took some deep breaths and Jason came to her to see if she was ok. "Mom, you ok?" He asked.

Helen looked up at Dr. Wheels, and had tears for some reason, she sniffed. "Daddy." She hugs him and he hugs her back.

Even Dr. Wheels had tears, his took his hand and held it to Helen's chin. "You may be an alien now, but… you're still beautiful as the day your mother and I lost you."

Helen then begins to cry and her father comforts her. "I thought I never see you again." She then begins to calm down her crying and wipe away the last of her tears. "Daddy, this is my adoptive son Jason."

Dr. Wheels was surprised by this news and looked at him. "Hey, Grandpa." He said and waved.

Helen told her father about her past about being half human and half alien, all of her adventures, her friends, and also adopting Jason. Dr. Wheels couldn't believe that her long-lost daughter was mutated with alien genes, going on adventures across the galaxy, and adopting a human child, but the only thing matters to him are that he's reuniting with his daughter and having a grandson.

"That's one amazing story, Helen." He sniffed and wiped away a tear with it. "Wait, until I tell your mother and brother. They're gonna be so happy."

"I can't wait to see them. Also, I can't wait for Jason to see his new family too." She hugs her father and so does Jason too.

* * *

The next day came and Helen had her son with her and her parents' address and saw their house. She looked at it and it still looked the same as it is. She took some deep breaths and looked at Jason. "Don't be scare Mom, I'm here." He said with a smile.

She also gives out a smile too. "Thanks, sweetheart."

She came closer to the door and knocked on the door. The door opens out and a woman with blue hair answered it and she gasps. "Hey, Mom," Helen said.

Her mother didn't say anything, but shed some tears and then hugs her, and Helen hugged her back. Also, came out her brother and he hugged her too. "Helen, you don't know how many wishes your father and I wanted you back." Mrs. Wheels said.

"Also sis, I want you to meet someone." Her brother said.

Helen then looks at a little girl who looks around three and then looked at her brother. "Helen, this is my daughter Kim."

His daughter hugs Helen's leg and then hugged her too. Right now Helen was finally reunited with her family that she hasn't seen in a long, long time.

They all sat on the couched and she explained everything to them about everything. She even showed them her human form while her ID mask.

Mrs. Wheels begins to have more tears in her eyes. "You see Helen, ever since that night we fought we had, we regretted it, and we wish we never had it." She sniffed. "Also, since you're an alien now, we don't care what you look like now. So come here." She holds out her arms.

Helen came over to her and hugs her mother again. Her brother, niece, and father joined in for the hug too. "You also did the right thing for taking Jason in and taking him away from that orphanage." She said.

Jason hugged her new family too. Helen took off her ID Mask and changed back into an alien and looked at it, and puts it away. It felt like that she didn't want to let go of the hug from her family. After all these years Helen has finally found her family.

* * *

 **Don't worry this isn't the end of the stories, there will be more coming very soon. Right now the real stories are about to begin. Please read and review, please.**


	8. Family Secrets Part 1

" **Family Secrets Part 1** "

Around at 6:30 in the morning Jason was sleeping. In his dreams, he was alone at night and he saw a burning mansion and tries to run away from it. But strangely enough, he keeps on at the same place and seeing the mansion burn to the ground.

Jason wakes up suddenly, and gasps. The little 5-year-old pants from this, until he hears the door open and sees his mom coming in. "You're ok Jason?" Helen asked with concern in her eyes.

He pants again and calms down a little bit. "Yeah, I'm fine."

She then sits on the bed with him. "Wanna talk about it?" She asked.

"No, I'm ok."

Helen puts her hand on her son's shoulder. "Sweetheart, you can tell me anything. I'm here for you if you need me." She smiles at him.

Jason smiles and sights. "Ok, for 3 days I've been having nightmares about a burning mansion, and I try to get away, but I keep running into it." He explained.

Helen hugs her son to comfort him. "It's ok I'm here. There's nothing to be afraid now." She rubs his head.

Jason hugs her back. "Thanks, you're the best mom ever."

This touches Helen's heart. Even though she's only been a mother for only a few months now, her time with her son has been the greatest days of her life. Now Helen always thought to herself she made the right choice rescuing Jason from the orphanage, and especially from Mrs. Oliver.

Helen takes her hand and held Jason's chin. "I promise you, Jason, I will always protect you, and love you."

Jason hugs her again, and Helen hugs Jason once again.

* * *

A few hours later Helen was doing some paperwork from Jason's orphanage papers. Even though Mrs. Oliver gave her those papers, Helen felt like she still had to look at them for some strange reason. She sees her son playing a video game.

She takes the papers on see's them in the light. Just then Helen saw something within the papers, and it looked like something was written in it. She then sees that the papers were wiped away with white ink. She uncovers it, and she was shocked at what she saw. These weren't Jason's papers, they were from another kid from the orphanage.

Just the look in Helen's eyes saying that she was furious. Helen gets up and goes to the front door, and her son looks at her.

"Mom, what's wrong?" He asked with concern.

"Nothing, I just have to do something real quick. I'll be back in a few minutes." She goes out the front door and ran to the orphanage.

When she reached there she knocks on the front door, but when the door opened it wasn't Mrs. Oliver it was another woman. "Oh, hello Ms. Wheels I'm Ms. Green." She said with a kind voice.

"Thanks. Where's Mrs. Oliver I wanna have a word with her?" She asked.

Ms. Green sights. "She's not here, she disappeared and no one has seen her."

"Well, I wanna talk to her about false papers she gave me." She shows her the fake papers.

Ms. Green looks at them and sights again. "Listen, Mrs. Oliver never did like Jason and-"

"Yeah, I know she always hated him, but I wanna know where that witch is right now." She demanded.

"I- I can't tell you where she is, she'll kill me." She said with panic in her eyes and closes the door.

Helen rolls her eyes and decides to leave. "Whatever." She said.

Even though Helen hated Mrs. Oliver for treating Jason like trash for 5 years, but why would she disappear, and why would she give Helen fake papers about Jason? Why she trying to keep the real secrets to her, and why?

Helen runs back to her place, and to Jason too. While running she still wants to know what was going on, and she was gonna find Mrs. Oliver to demand the truth.

When Helen reaches her place she notices the door open. She did have a worried look on her face. "Jason?" She called out, but there was no answer from him. "Jason, you here?"

She immediately saw that her place was messed up and her son was nowhere to be found. Now she even had an even more worried look on her face. "Jason?" She runs around the apartment and saw his room was also messed up too.

* * *

A little while later Helen's friends Ben, Kevin, Gwen, and Manny were there. Gwen was on the couch comforting her. Helen was crying on Gwen's shoulder. "It's ok Helen, we're find him," Gwen said while rubbing Helen's back.

Helen wipes away a tear. "I swear if that witch hurts my little boy I swear I'll kill her!"

"Helen, how do you know it was her?" Manny asked.

"Mrs. Oliver hates Jason, and she hates me. Ever since I adopted Jason he's been one of the best friends I ever had." She cries again.

Kevin comes to them and gives them a paper. "Well, I think you're right about that witch."

Helen reads it. 'If you ever want this brat again, then come to the abandoned warehouse at 10 tonight, and don't bring the police, or the brat will die.' Helen rips the paper and gets up from the couch.

Helen goes into her room and gets her plumber gear and had a serious look on her face. Her friends watch her as she does this. "Helen, you're not serious, are you?" Manny asked.

"Yes, I am, and if she hurts my Jason, I swear she'll pay the price." She gets her blaster.

"Well, we're coming with you just to bring her in not to kill her," Ben said.

"Fine, I could use some help." She said as she and her friends walked out of the building.

* * *

 **Still not the end of the stories, there's still more to come very soon. Sorry for the delay, and all. Next chapter more secrets revealed. Please read and review, please.**


	9. Family Secrets Part 2

**"Family Secrets Part 2"**

Now Helen, Manny, Ben, Gwen and Kevin all droved down to the abandoned warehouse where Mrs. Oliver kidnapped Jason where she was kipping hostage. By the look on Helen's face, she was willing to do anything to get her son back.

They made it there and Helen had her blaster ready to go, and she had extra loaded weapons with her. But before she can go out Ben stops her and grabs her arm. "Helen, you can't just kill, and we're here to rescue your son.

Helen then shrugs his arms away. "I don't care. She kidnapped my son and once I get my claws on her I swear she'll pay the price!" She then goes out of the car.

"Manny, stop your girlfriend," Gwen said.

"What do you want me to do there's no-" His eyes widen. "Oh, ho, ho she's not my girlfriend." He protested.

"Well, you sure act like it," Ben said he heads out of the car and so did Gwen and Kevin.

Manny rolled his four eyes. "I swear she's not my girlfriend.

Helen ran into the back trying to search away win without getting spotted. She sees an open window and heads into it. She made sure not to make a sound heading in.

In the warehouse, it was dark and quiet. She got out her blaster and had it to kill, but she sighs and sets it to stunned instead. She looked around and saw a book on the floor. She gets out a flashlight and looks at it.

There was a newspaper about a burning mansion and a rich family that died 5 years ago. "Strange, the Cranston arson." She whispered. She also read that the case was still unsolved. She also saw that the Cranston Family had a child and the baby's body wasn't found in the arson fire, just the bodies of the baby's parent's. "Why would that witch have pictures of these?

Just then the lights turned on and she saw Mrs. Oliver with a sinister smile. Helen gasped. "You!" She points her blaster to her.

She laughs. "Now, now there's a reason for that." She said.

"Actually there is. Now tell where's my son?" She asked with a grinned.

"Don't worry he's fine, for now. " Then she saw the book next to Helen. "Ah, I can see the pictures that you. I loved that day, and they haven't found me."

"What?"

"That's right, I caused the arson fire to the Cranston house, and that was Jason's family that died."

"But, why, what did that family ever done to you?"

"Well, let's see my sister married a rich man, and had tons of money, a great mansion, and they had the BRAT!"

"Wait, that means," Helen's eyes widened.

"That's right, Jason is actually my nephew."

Now, this really surprised Helen. Right now Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Manny all came in and they heard the entire thing. "But, why take in?" Ben asked.

"Because I hacked into the system and changed Jason's last name and made sure that no one will find him. Plus I wanted to wait until the right time until I kill him and get his life insurance, and his parents were worth millions." She laughs again.

"You... you killed out of greed, and kept Jason's life a misery?" Helen asked clenched her fist.

"Yeah, so what wait until-" Just then Helen attack Mrs. Oliver and pushes her to the ground and begins to punch her nonstop.

"Where is he," She punches her really hard now. "Where is my SON?!"

Mrs. Oliver continues to laugh, but Helen kept on punching her. Before Helen can hit her again Ben and Gwen grab her before she can strike her again. "Helen, that's enough," Gwen said.

"Let me GO!" She demanded.

Mrs. Oliver runs off. "Thanks for that. Oh, in case your wondering Jason is in that room, and I shot him near his heart." She said and Helen was about to run towards her.

"YOU MONSTER YOU KILLED MY SON!" She tried to get free but her friends held onto her.

"'Monster' is such a harsh word, but it doesn't matter now." Opens the door. "Oh, I would get him to the hospital fast, he doesn't have much time." She runs out and laughs.

Helen's friends let go of her, but she didn't have time to go after Mrs. Oliver, she ran to the room where her son was. She opens the door and saw Jason in a pool of blood. "Jason." She runs to him and holds him. "Jason? Jason, please wake up, please." She gets tears in her eyes.

Gwen checks his pulse. "He's still breathing but it's not good."

"We gotta get him to a hospital fast," Manny said.

Helen gets up and held her son tight. "Hang in there Jason, hang on. It's ok, I'm here, hang on." She whispered to him and held on to him and wasn't gotta let him go.

 **A new chapter has arrived, sorry for the late delay with this. There will be more coming in the new year. Read and review, please.**


	10. The Bond

**"The Bond"**

Helen, Manny, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin were waiting in the waiting room to hear about Jason's condition and if they can save his life. Helen cries on Gwen's shoulder. Even though Helen's father was a good doctor he was going to try anyway he can to help his grandson. It's also been almost an hour since Jason was taken into surgery.

Helen wipes away a tear. "When I see that witch I swear I'M GONNA KILL HER!" Helen screamed so loud that almost the whole hospital can hear her.

"Helen, I know you wanna get Mrs. Oliver, but-" Gwen was about to say something until Helen got a furious look into her eyes.

"Don't care, I'm gonna kill her. She killed my little boy and he's not gonna make it." She even gets more tears.

"I'm sorry." Gwen hugs her.

"It's all my fault, if I didn't leave alone back in the apartment this would have never happened." She cries once again.

Dr. Wheels comes out, Helen, Manny, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin get up. "Daddy, how is he?" She asked.

Dr. Wheels sights. "We did heal his wound, but he almost lost 25% of his blood." He said. "However, a blood transfusion can save his life."

"Blood transfusion?" Helen asked with concerned.

"Yes, and you're an only match, Helen."

"Then I'll do it," Helen said and her friends were surprised by this.

"But Helen you're half alien what if your blood-" Manny said.

"I don't care. I promise Jason I'll always protect, and today is one of those days." She gets more tears. "So, I'm ready."

Dr. Wheels sights. "Ok, follow me." He then leads the way.

Dr. Wheels leads Helen to her room and he injects her with the needle and begins to take her blood. Her friends look at her. "Helen, Mrs. Oliver said she started the fire right?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, but she will never admit it to police and-"

Ben shows her his phone and a record of everything she said. "You were saying?" He smirks.

Helen smiles and then hugs Ben with a tight hug. "Thank you, Ben. You're such a good friend." Ben hugs her too.

Now the IV was full of blood and Dr. Wheels takes it and puts a bandage on Helen's arm. He then takes the blood. He then goes to Jason's hospital room. Helen and her friends saw Jason with a wound with stitches and were asleep. Dr. Wheels then injects Jason with the needle for his blood transfusion.

Helen then sits down next to him. She smiles at him and holds his hand. "Jason, I'm not sure if you can hear me, but he's the thing that I always say to you at night," She sniffed. "I love you, and you're the greatest son that I ever had."

Manny then comes to her and puts his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, he'll be fine I promise." He said softly.

Dr. Wheels then smiles softly too. "I'll let you know when his condition changes, but you should get some sleep."

Helen then gets up and hugs her father. "Thanks, Daddy." He hugs her back too.

* * *

Right after that Manny then drops off Ben, Gwen, and Kevin, and Manny was about to drop off Helen back at her place.

Helen gets out of his car. "Helen, are you gonna tell him, about his family and Mrs. Oliver too?" Manny asked.

Helen then sights. "I don't know, but maybe, I'm not sure." She said.

Manny then sights and smiles. "Well, then I'm here if you need me."

She then smiles. "Thanks, Manny." She then walks away, but she comes back. "Oh, and thanks for helping me." She then leads into his window side and gives him a quick kiss on his cheek.

Manny blushes from this and Helen goes back into her place.

She walks back and her place was still a mess, but she didn't care. The only thing that matters to her was her son's life. She sits down on the couch, and took out her phone and looked at some pictures of her and her son. They were pictures of all the good times that they had together. She gets a tear and wipes it away.

* * *

 **A new chapter is nowhere and one of the last chapter of the year 2018. And don't worry this story isn't over yet, there will be more soon. Read and review, please.**


	11. Still the Same

**"Still the Same"**

Helen woke up at 7 in the morning to make her breakfast. Helen was still heartbroken due to her son's injuries and was still afraid that the blood transfusion might not save his life.

Helen finished eating and her phone rang and answers it. "Hello?"

"Helen, I got some good news and some weird news." It was her father.

"Daddy, how is he?" She asked.

"He just woke up and transfusion was a success." He said and Helen jumped with joy. "But something went weird, I think your blood change him and he escapes."

Helen's eyes widened. "Ok, I'm on my way." She hangs up.

Helen got dress and ran out the door, but when she opened the door it was Manny that was about to knock. "Manny, what you doing here?"

"What, I just wanted to see how you were-"

"No time for that, Jason just left the hospital." She said as she ran down the stairs out of the apartment. Manny also ran down the stair too.

The two drove down to the hospital and ran inside too, and saw Dr. Wheels. "Daddy, what happened?" Helen asked.

"Well, as I said the transfusion saved his life, but I think it did more than that." He said.

"What did it do?" Manny asked.

"Helen, your blood turned him into an alien." He explained and Helen and Manny's eyes widened from the news.

"What?" Helen asked with worriedly.

"Your blood changed him and he escaped and the police can't find him."

"Maybe not the police, but I can find with my friends." She was about to leave.

"Wait, sweetie how are you gonna find him?" Dr. Wheels touching his daughter's shoulder.

Helen then smiles. "Let's just say my friends are special." She then walks out of the hospital.

* * *

Now Helen, Manny, Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Rook, Max, and Cooper were running around Bellwood to find Jason, but they didn't know where they can find him.

Plus they didn't tell the people of Bellwood that they're looking for a new half human half Kineceleran child, because they may think that Helen is a monster for turning Jason into an alien.

They tried every place that Jason loves, they tried the movie theater and the science museum too, but he wasn't there.

Right now Helen was starting to get the concern. Manny did look at her. "Don't worry I'm sure he's safe. Is there any other place we haven't tried?"

That's when Helen thought of the place that they haven't look yet. "The lake, he must be there."

"Then we try there." Manny then drives off to go to the lake.

They arrived at the lake and got out and we're trying to search for Jason. Helen was near the water where she saw a blue tail sticking near some rocks. Helen then smirks. "Let's see what can be behind rock number 1?" She jumps in front of the rock and saw a Kinecekeran wearing a hospital gown.

The little Kineceleran screamed and didn't say anything. Manny also joined in too. Helen then bends down to the little alien. "Jason, is that you sweetheart?"

The little didn't look at her. "You don't want me anymore. Look at me I'm not me anymore." He cries and covers his face.

Helen then comes to him and gives him a hug. "Shh, it's alright." Jason stops a little and looks at his mom, and she gives him a motherly smile. "Just because you're not you anymore it doesn't mean your still my little boy."

Jason then hugs her more and she hugs him once more. Helen then gets up and picks him up and carries him.

Helen and Manny made it back to the hospital and Jason was taken back. Helen sat right next to him. "You're still the same sweetheart, and you're still so handsome to me." She pinches his cheek.

"Oh, Mom!" Jason was now getting embarrassed by this.

Dr. Wheels comes in. "Helen, I need to check on some things with him, can you step out for a minute or two please?" He asked.

"Yeah." She then gets up and leaves the room and see's, Manny.

"You gonna tell him?" He asked.

Helen sighs. "As I said, I don't know. He's still so young." She said looking down at the floor.

Manny sights. "Ok, but you know he's now a-"

"I know, but he's still the same to me, and nothing is changing that."

Manny sighs again. "Ok."

Dr. Wheels then comes out. "Everything is good now you can go back in." He smiles at them.

Helen then nods and heads back into the room to see her son again.

* * *

 **Welcome to the first story of mine of 2019. I'm still gonna continue on this story, I'm just not sure how many more chapters, but thanks for loving this story. Read and review, please.**


	12. Release and Proposal

**"Release and Proposal"**

Almost a few weeks have passed since Jason's accident and was turned into a half-alien thanks to the help of Helen by a blood transfusion. Even though Jason was a half-alien now, Helen still accepts him as her son. Even Helen's friends and family still like Jason for who he is.

Unfortunately, Mrs. Oliver still wasn't caught by the police. Helen was still scared to tell her son the truth about Mrs. Oliver being her aunt and killing Jason's parents too.

But for now, Helen only cares about her son's health, and safety.

Right now Jason was now getting the release from the hospital and had new clothes that match a Kinecekeran.

They were finally outside and Jason was in the car seeing the outside and smelling the fresh air at last. "Fresh air." He said as he smelled the air.

Helen and Manny smiled from this. "Glad you like it, buddy," Manny said.

"Hey, Mom am I fast?" He asked.

Helen looked at him in the back of the car. "I don't know. We can start your running lessons very soon if you like." She said.

"Ok, Mom."

Helen smiled once again and turned back to the road. She then looks at her phone and saw that there were no messages or calls from the police. She was hoping that they get her to make her pay for her crimes.

Manny reached back to the apartment and he, Helen and Jason got out. They went back inside the apartment and there were get well cards, gifts and get well treats for Jason.

"Is this all for me?" He asked.

"Yes, sweetheart this is all for you," Helen said giving her motherly smile to him.

Jason then hugs his mother and she hugs him too. Jason then goes to his room and to lay down.

Helen continues to smile. "It's great to have him back Manny, and I miss-" Helen turns around and her eyes widen. She sees Manny on one knee and showing a diamond ring to her. "Manny is that?"

"Yes, and I just wanna say... I love you." He said. "Will you marry-" Before Manny can finish his sentence Helen smiles once again.

"Yeah, I will."

Manny then smiles and gets up and puts the ring on her finger. The two then kiss each other on the lips. Helen then looks at the ring. "It's beautiful."

"Thanks, glad you like it."

"Wait, until I'll show Jason. He'll definitely accept you as his father."

Manny puts his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, we tell him later."

Helen then sights. "Ok."

Helen and Manny then look at each other and wraps their arms around each other and kissed each other on the lips once again.

* * *

 **A new chapter is here now. Sorry if this chapter is too short. There are still more chapters to come out soon. For now please read and review, please.**


	13. Trial Part 1

**"Trial Part 1"**

Almost three months have passed since Manny proposed to Helen they got married a few weeks later and Manny moved in with Helen and her adopted son Jason. Manny was now Jason's new father and they get allow pretty well now.

However, Helen wishes that Mrs. Oliver was now captured and to make her pay for hurting her own nephew and killing his parents too.

One day Helen wakes up and goes to the kitchen and was making coffee. While drinking her coffee she sees that her son was still sleeping and she smiled.

Helen's phone rang. "Hello?" She answers it. "You did? When?" The caller continues to talk. "Ok, good. Yeah, we're there. Bye." She hangs up.

Manny comes out. "what's going on?" He asked.

"She's finally been caught," Helen said.

"She did?"

"Yeah, turns out police caught her in Florida and she was taken back here and she's going on trial tomorrow and we would have to testify against her."

"And what about Jason?"

Helen closes her eyes. "He would have to do it too," She took a sight. "And I'm gonna tell him the truth now."

"Well, I hope he'll understand."

"Hope so." She said as she went to Jason's room.

A while later Helen was talking with her son and was telling him the truth that Mrs. Oliver is his aunt and that she killed his parents in a house fire. Jason begins to cry and Helen comforts his son. Luckily Jason understands and was glad that his mom told him the truth.

"Shh, it's alright, everything's ok," Helen whispers in his ear and rubbed his back.

* * *

The next day happened and Mrs. Oliver was now on trial. She raised her hand. "Not guilty." She said.

After hearing this Helen wanted to strike her but she knew Helen would go to jail if she does.

Mrs. Oliver was on the stand. "Now Mrs. Oliver can you tell us why you were starving Jason and neglecting him for five years?" The lawyer asked.

"Because he reminded me of my sister who married a rich man, and I didn't. Just by looking at him makes me sick." She said while glaring at her nephew.

"And can you tell us why you took him in and what you did with the fortune your sister had?"

"I don't know why took him in. And no I won't tell what I did with the money."

The lawyer just sights from this news. "No further questions."

Helen puts her hand on her face, and she knew this trial will not be easy.

Helen was now on the stand and took a deep breath. "Now Mrs. Armstrong when you first met Jason and when you took him back to the orphanage for the first time, can you tell us why he looked scared?"

"He just looked frighted when Mrs. Oliver came out. When I tried to explain why I brought him back she just snapped at me and didn't want to hear excuses." She glares at Mrs. Oliver while she was telling the lawyer. "And when I brought him back a week or two later she grabbed his arm forcefully and that's when I wanted to adopt him and take him in."

"And why did you took him in beside you wanted to save him?"

"Because," She took a sight. "I wanted to be mom, and I always dream of becoming one."

Helen's friends and family heard this and had tears from this.

The judge hits his gavel on the stand. "This trial will be Tell tomorrow at 10 am." He then gets up and walks out.

Outside of the courtroom, Helen sees Mrs. Oliver being taken away by the police and she just glared at Helen. "I'll get you for this alien freak, and that brat will pay." She said while being drag away by the police.

Although Helen was brave most of the time she did felt scared by this. She takes out a picture of her son. "Don't worry Jason. I'll protect you from her and I'll win this for you." She whispered to herself.

* * *

 **Here you all go the next chapter is nowhere. Sorry for a late delay, and for any grammar mistakes. Next part will come out soon. Please read and review, please.**


	14. Trial Part 2

**"Trial Part 2"**

During a night of trying to focus on the trial Helen, Manny and Jason were having Chinese food at their apartment. They invited Ben, Gwen, and Kevin over for dinner.

For the entire day, Helen was a little depressed but her friends were cheering her up. "Helen, everything is going to be ok," Ben said putting his hand on her shoulder. "Tomorrow will be my turn to take the stand." He shows her his phone. "Plus, I got the recording all on here."

She smiled softly. "Thanks, Ben."

She then gets up from her chair and went to the fridge and got out some chocolate sauce. She opens it and puts it on her tuna roll. Her friends look at her with discuses in their eyes.

"Mom, that's nasty," Jason said.

She takes a bite. "I know." She eats it. "But it's sooo good." She then puts more on her tuna roll.

As she was eating her tuna roll Gwen looked at her with a smirk. "So, Helen?" Helen looks at her. "How far along are you?"

Helen swallows her food. "What?" She asked.

"Well, the craving for the chocolate sauce, that means one thing."

Helen and Manny look at each other, and they giggle a little. "What? No, no I'm not." She laughs some more. "I mean Manny and I do plan it but it's not happening now."

Manny also laughs. "Yeah, she's not." He laughs even more. Gwen still looks at them. He then looks at Helen. "Wait, are you?"

Helen then puts the tuna roll down.

A little while later she comes out of the bathroom and was holding a little stick. "Well, it's positive." She said giving Manny a stick with a plus sign on it. "I'm pregnant."

She then goes to the couch with a shocked look on her face. Manny follows and sits down with her. "You ok?" He asked.

"I don't know." She sights. "I know you and I planned this, but I didn't know it was gonna happen now but-"

"Helen what's done is done." She looks at him. "Our child is growing inside you right now. And I'm sure he or she will be good just you." He said softly.

She then smiles again. "Thanks. And I hope he or she doesn't have your stubborn attitude."

She then laughs and she does he. "Hey."

"Wait, until I tell Jason about this." She said while getting up from the couch.

In the room, Helen tells her son that she's pregnant and she was gonna have a baby. Jason cheers and hugs her and so does she. Manny watches this from outside the door.

* * *

The next day happened and Ben took the stand. The prosecutor comes forward. "So, tell us, Mr. Tennyson, when Mrs. Oliver told you and your friends about Jason did you plan to use your powers to attack her?" Mr. Myers asked.

"No, I don't use my powers to hurt people, and I recorded everything on my phone when she told us about Jason." He said.

"Can you show use that recording please?" Mr. Myers asked.

"Injection!" Mrs. Oliver's lawyer protested and getting up from his chair.

"Objection your honor." Mr. Myers said keeping calm.

"Objection granted." The judge said keeping calm.

Mrs. Oliver went back to sit down. Ben gives out his phone to Mr. Myers turns on the recorder.

The judge, jury, and prosecutor heard the entire recording on Ben's phone and were horrified of what they were hearing. Mr. Myers turns off the phone.

Mrs. Oliver's lawyer gets up. "Your honor, this recording message is a cheap way to accuse someone with this. I ask for a miss trial."

"Miss trial denied." The judge said while the lawyer had a disappointed look on his face.

Right now there's a 15-minute break and Helen just got a noticed that Jason won't take the stand and that he was too afraid to look at his aunt.

Helen and her son were sitting down on a bench outside. "Hey, mom can I?" He asked while wanting to touch her belly.

"Oh, yeah go ahead." She said with a sweet smile.

Jason begins to rub his mother's tummy. Even though he couldn't feel the baby he still is excited to be a big brother to his new little sister or brother to be.

"Don't be scare Jason, when she does get convicted I'll make sure she doesn't get out or hurt you again." She then hugs him. "Also, I'll also make sure she doesn't hurt this handsome face." She then pitches his cheek.

Jason then felt embarrassed. "Oh, MOM!"

After the 15 minute break, the jury came back with its decision. Just the look on Helen's eyes could tell that she was nervous.

The jury then sits down. "Has the jury reach a verdict?" The judge asked.

One of the jurors stands. "Yes, your honor we have." The head juror then opens the paper. "We the jury find the verdict Mrs. Oliver... guilty."

Mrs. Oliver is now shocked when she heard this, but Helen and her friends were excited that is found guilty. Jason then gets tears and hugs his mom.

The bailiff then takes her away. When she was being taken away she just glared at Helen, but Helen didn't care.

After a few days, Mrs. Oliver is sentenced to life without parole and won't be getting out of prison. As for Helen, her son and husband they won't be seeing her again and won't be talking about her either, at least they hope not.

Some goods things is that police recovered the life insurance Jason's parents had and returned to him, but gave it to his new parents instead. The orphanage had a new caretaker and was nicer and more caring.

Helen and her husband maybe Plumbers, but they do hope that they could have time to spend time with their unborn baby and Jason too, and they shall always value family even more.

* * *

 **A new chapter is nowhere, and sorry for the late delay. This isn't the end of the story yet, get ready for the next one on what will happen next. Please read and review, please.**


	15. The Love of Family

**"The Love of Family"**

Months and months went by since the trial of Jason's aunt who killed his parents and almost killed him. Mrs. Oliver was sentenced to life without parole.

Helen was also pregnant with her first child and found out she and Manny are going to have a boy and it also looks healthy too. And surprisingly the baby looks human too. Also, she was having the cravings of a pregnant woman, but mostly she's craving chocolate sauce.

Also, Helen celebrated her first anniversary adopting Jason. He's also joined the 1st grade and is a great student too.

One night Helen and Manny were in bed and Manny was in the back of her and rubbing her pregnant stomach. "Just one more week and our son will finally be here," Helen said as she kissed Manny.

"Yeah, but you're doing the diapers first." He said with a smirk.

Helen just rolled her eyes. "Men. Oh, don't forget you and Jason are gonna look at that house we're talking about."

"Yeah, no problem." He then sees that she did look a little down for some reason. "What?"

Helen then sits up while rubbing her stomach. "I... I just wish Pierce can see his future nephew."

"Yeah, he would have loved to see him." Manny had his hand on Helen's shoulder.

"But, he's not here an-" Helen had tears and was about to cry.

"Hey, you're dad says no stressing and it's not good for the baby."

"Sorry, I just miss him a lot." She then starts to become a little calm now. "Can you grab me some chocolate sauce with ice cream please?"

Manny gets out of the bed. "Sure." He then walks out. "Man, she's such a chocolate freak." He whispers to himself. Helen throws a pillow at him. "HEY!"

"Shut up and get me my SNACK!" She snapped as she was about to throw another pillow.

* * *

The next day happened and Manny and Jason drive down to the house Helen wanted to look at while she was out with Gwen shopping for new clothes for the baby.

Jason and Manny saw the house and it had stairs, a pool, five bedrooms, two showers, a nice living room, a great family room, and a wonderful kitchen. "Now this a house," Jason said as he saw the living room.

"Yeah. You know buddy you didn't have to use your fortune to pay for this new house."

"It's fine dad, it doesn't matter." He said sitting on the stairs.

Manny then comes to him and sits down with him. "So, do you forgive her buddy?" He asked.

Jason sights. "I don't know."

"I'm really sorry buddy." Manny puts his hand on Jason's shoulder. "Everything will be alright."

Jason then smiles. "Thanks, dad."

Manny's phone rings and it's Ben. "Hey, Ben what's up-" Manny had a shocked look on his face. "What?" Jason then looks at him. "But she's not due until next week. Yeah, I'm on my way." Manny then gets up. "Come on buddy, your mom is having the baby now."

Jason now has a shocked look on him and he and Manny rushed out of the house and drives off now.

At the hospital Manny rushed into the room and Gwen, Kevin and Ben were there. "Sorry guys that I'm late an-" Gwen grabs his shirt.

"No time get in there and we watch Jason," Gwen said.

"Ok, this should not take too long and-" Manny then saw Helen. "Oh, my god!" He then panics.

In the waiting room, it has been almost an hour and there was no news just yet. Jason and Ben were playing cards while waiting for the news.

About a half-hour went by and Manny came out. Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Jason stands up. "So, how is she?" Gwen asked.

"Well, the baby is here and he's completely healthy," Manny said as they cheered. "Come on in and see for yourselves."

They all walk into the room and saw Helen holding the baby in her arms. Just the look in her eyes can tell she was very happy. "Hey, guys come to see your godson." She said softly.

"Wow, that's a huge honor," Ben said as he tickled the baby's chin. "What's his name?"

"Pierce," Helen said as she kissed the baby.

"Oh, after your brother?" Kevin asked.

"So, how do you feel?" Gwen asked.

"Tired, but it was worth bringing him into the world." She then looks at Jason. "Jason, would you like to hold him?"

He nods, Helen then passes the baby to Ben and he gives the baby to Jason. "He looks so cool."

"Glad you think so buddy," Manny said as Jason gives Manny the baby and back to Helen.

Helen kisses the baby again. "Welcome to the family Pierce." She gave out a sweet smile to him.

Now almost 2 months went by and Helen got a new house with her new family. Their family was doing really well.

Now Helen was with her family and friends and doing are having a dinner party at the lake. As they were sitting down talking Helen saw her Jason sitting up a hill and sitting down on a log. She smiles and looks at Pierce. "Oh, what's that you want Uncle Ben to hold you?" She said talking sweet towards him. "Go to Uncle Ben." She then gives Ben the baby and he holds him.

Helen gets up from the seat and goes up the hill and sits down with Jason. "Hey, what are you doing up here?" She asked.

"Nothing, just sitting down and watching the sunset." He said as he pointed to the sun as it sets slowly. "Oh, that is pretty beautiful." She said as she sees the sunset. "You know this past year of you being adopted and being my son was the best thing of my life. Well, you already knew that."

"Yeah, I did."

"Jason lets make a promise to each other. We shall always be together, and we're family." She said as her smile becomes sweeter in her voice.

"I promise that forever and ever." He said also with a smile.

They then hug each other and watch the sun as it sets.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Well, the final chapter is here, and I want to thank you all for loving this story and following it too. There might be a possible sequel, but I'm not sure when. Thank you all once again for loving this. Please read and review please.**


End file.
